


We are family

by moonlight_petal



Series: Fiction inspired by music [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Matty is done with her team, Mentioned Nikki Carpenter (MacGyver TV 2016), Nikki knows her old team, Surprise Fatherhood, Sweet, Team as Family, Wise Jack, equally surprised Riley, one exceptionally chill baby, overwhelmed Mac, surprised Bozer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: Mac's past finds a way back to him and it has a big surprise in store for him.Luckily he has a family who has his back no matter what.(Set right between S2E16 'Hammock + Balcony' and S2E17 'Bear Trap + Mob Boss')





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> I promised family feels and family feels I shall deliver.  
> I chose 'We are family' as the main song for this story which was kind of an obvious choice but this was inspired by various songs really.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to mention that personally, I'm no big fan of Nikki and one might argue that she's a giant, selfish bitch in this one. I also would like to mention that James MacGyver, despite recent developments in canon, won't ever deserve the title of 'father' in my opinion which might or might not show in this story.
> 
> I do like the way this turned out and I might just return to this specific verse another time and explore the family a little more. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of fluffy family feels.

** We are family **

 

~*~

 

_Just let me state for the record_  
_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

 

                                  'We are family' - Sister Sledge, 1979

~*~

 

It had really been a coincidence that Bozer had been still at home or -in hindsight- maybe not such a coincidence after all, chances were high that their house had been under surveillance for a while after all.

 

As it were, Bozer knew that he would have to stay late in the lab that day to finish up a disguise for an agent who was still overseas and since he tried his best to avoid Matty at the moment, he had taken the morning off. That was the *only* reason the house wasn't deserted that morning.

 

He went about his morning routine in a significantly unhurried way than usual, idly wondering what kind of mission had awaited the others when they had come in that morning. So far he hadn't been informed of them having to leave immediately and he figured, maybe they all got a rest after the past few rather stressful missions and the emotional turmoil going all around with Mac's dad, Riley's dad, Matty lying to Mac and Jack's almost untimely death by fire in New Orleans. Not to mention his own issues with Leanna. Some rest would do them all good.

 

With his second cup of coffee, after a look at the calendar, he went to the front door to pick up the mail which should contain the new issue of a magazine he had taken out a subscription on that would make the perfect reading material until he had to go to work after all.

 

What he found however wasn't the mail. Instead Bozer was faced with a set of eerily familiar blue eyes upon opening the front door.

His cup almost slipped from his fingers from shock and surprise and he quickly scanned the surroundings but found nothing out of the ordinary other than the baby, looking at him curiously, idly sucking on one floppy ear of a small stuffed dog.

"Holy shit...." he whispered.

 

After a short, internal debate Bozer took the seat and bag inside and placed it on the coffee table because really he couldn't just leave it outside now, could he. Then he pulled out his phone, hitting Mac's speed dial.

 

"Hey Boze, what-" Mac answered after the third ring but Bozer interrupted his friend.

"Mac! I really hope you're still at the office because I think you need to come home asap. We do have a bit of a situation." he said.

 

"What? Bozer, what's up? Are you okay?" Mac's playful, relaxed voice from before had turned serious, almost anxious immediately and for good reason. With their home apparently a prime target for every nutjob out there in recent history, it wasn't that far off to assume that something was wrong.

 

"Uh... yeah, I guess..." Bozer rubbed his forehead, still almost transfixed by the literal baby blues in front of him. "I'm fine, just come home, you need to see this or you won't believe it. I sure don't..." he mumbled, cutting the call dazedly.

 

~*~

 

"Boze? Bozer!" Mac called into his phone, staring at it when there was no answer anymore. "I need to go..." he said but couldn't bring his body to actually move at that moment.

 

"What's going on, buddy..." Jack asked softly as if he was afraid of spooking his partner and shared a concerned look with Riley.

 

"I have no idea, Bozer *said* he's okay but that I need to come home asap..." Mac replied and finally started to move, turning on his heels and running out of the war room, Jack and Riley right behind him.

Neither of them said it but they all were thinking it: Bozer might have said he was alright but when looking down a gun barrel one might be inclined to say whatever was needed.

 

Jack easily enough overtook Mac and gently steered the blond to the passenger side of his car, not taking a chance with Mac driving right now. He pushed the speed limit quite a bit once again but he held the two younger ones back when they stopped at the drive way.

"Let me go first, alright? We have no idea *what* we're walking into here..."

 

Riley nodded but Mac chlenched his teeth, obviously unhappy but not arguing with Jack on the point because it would just waste precious time, time that Bozer might not have.

Jack pulled out his gun and cautiously approached the front door. A look through the window didn't give him any hints, so he silently pushed the handle down and entered the living area, gun front and center to incapacitate whoever was waiting for them or at least to level the playing field in case a gun was already drawn.

A quick sweep confirmed no danger but Jack stopped dead in his tracks anyway.

"Boze?" he inquired putting away his gun while Riley and Mac followed inside.

 

"Jesus, Jack!" Bozer had jumped on the spot, hadn't heard the others come in.

 

"Bozer? What's the- why is there a baby in your living room?" Riley wanted to know when her eyes found the one out of place being in the otherwise very familiar room.

 

"Yeah, I second that, what's with that Bozer?" Jack added, looking back and forth between the baby, the other man and Mac, who stood rooted to the floor once again.

 

"That's what I'd like to know as well. All I wanted was my magazine on the newest trends of costume and character design but what I found on our doorstep was this..." he waved at the child who was surprisingly chill about the situation. "I really would like an explanation, bro..."

 

"What makes you think I have any idea what this is about?" Mac asked startled, almost accusing.

 

"Come closer and you'll know..." Bozer just said, taking a step to the side, letting all three of his team huddle closer around the coffee table and their small guest on top of it.

 

"Woah..." Riley yelped, looking from the small one to Mac and back.

 

"Well I'd say..." Jack clapped a hand on Mac's shoulder, instinctively holding him steady. "Congratulations, bud..." he added with a grin as the tension bled from his shoulders.

 

"What? That doesn't make any sense... this... is this some elaborate prank or something because this is so not funny, guys..." Mac's eyes were wide and there was more fear in them than when he was facing down a group of terrorists.

 

Jack, who had mastered all of Mac's tells a long time ago, carefully pushed his partner down on the couch behind him, crouching next to him.

"Careful buddy, deep breaths, calm down, it's alright. I promise you, this is no prank... well at least none that we know of..." he amended because he really couldn't know. None of them had their hands in this situation, that didn't mean, however, that not someone else was playing with the blond. "All that doesn't matter anyway, we'll figure this out together like we always do... come on, Mac." he reassured, making it a point to take deep measured breaths himself to guide his partner and nip the first tendrils of a possible panic attack in the bud.

 

Bozer and Riley stayed carefully silent during that exchange. The both of them, especially Bozer, had learned to keep their mouths shut and let Jack do his thing when the older obviously sensed something none of them picked up on yet. In the beginning it had been a bit of a sore point for Bozer since he was Mac's oldest friend and thought he should be able to do the same, but over time he had understood that the partnership Jack and Mac had was something else entirely but above all else, Jack always had Mac's well-being in mind, so Bozer trusted him implicitly to take care of his friend, like he did now.

 

The woman spotted the bag that was standing behind the seat and silently opened it to look inside to maybe find some clue to the mystery. On first glance there was everything that a child that small might need, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, wipes and so on but when she dug a little deeper into the side compartments, he fingertips found two envelopes, one small and the other large.

 

She pulled them out and after a quick glance at Jack, she held them out towards Mac.

"Those might help?" she suggested softly.

 

Mac, thanks to Jack a lot calmer if still shaken, took the smaller one first, figuring that it more likely would contain some kind of explanation. When his eyes fell on the first word of a letter upon opening the envelope, he quickly rose to his feet and fled out on the deck.

 

"What was that all about..." Bozer wondered, looking after his friend.

 

"My guess is as good as yours, Boze but I suspect that whatever he saw inside, already told him a lot about the mystery at hand. Let's give him some privacy... I mean this is a lot to take in, don't you think, little one?" Jack said, rising to his feet to take the place on the couch Mac just vacated, turning his attention to the baby who stared for a second and then started to laugh, showing a gummy and slightly drool-y smile.

 

"I have to admit, if one of you suddenly ended up with a baby on their doorstep, I always kind of expected it to be you, Jack. Not that I want to accuse you of anything here, no offence..." Riley said and Jack huffed.

 

"None taken, kid. To be quite honest... I mean it's not like I'm sleeping around much or anything, but I agree, that certainly sounds more like a 'Jack Dalton' problem than an 'Angus MacGyver' problem, of all people. But seriously, look at this little munchkin, a paternity test is basically unnecessary... it's almost creepy." Jack said, gently trailing his fingers over the stomach of the baby, eliciting another set of soft giggles.

 

"That's what shocked me the most when I opened that door, I mean, Mac was older already when we met but the similarities between this baby and child Mac are even more obvious. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought someone had turned Mac back into an infant." Bozer said. "And he's so silent... I mean, I know babies who start crying even if only people they know are around, but this one hasn't made more than soft babbling noises ever since I found him and we're complete strangers..."

 

"Well, that's another check for the Angus MacGyver gene-pool, eh?" Jack said, remembering that Mac had told him at some point that his grandfather had always proudly told anyone with a baby in their neighbourhood how Mac had been the loveliest and calmest child. Of course, the old MacGyver had used the story to tell people to please calm their kids down without actually telling them to do so. Jack had always thought the old man had been a little weird that way. He really would have loved to meet the guy, they surely would have gotten along well.

 

~*~

 

Outside, Mac didn't hear any of this conversation, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. It had taken him only one look to know who was the sender and suddenly everything made a lot more sense, the pieces falling into place with heavy clarity. Nikki. One ill-advised night in a fancy hotel and everything would change now.

 

_Angus,_

_first off, let me apologize for the way this is happening now. I am truly sorry for doing this to you. I should have told you, should have let you know the moment I found out that I was pregnant._

_The thing is, I know you, Angus. You would have tried everything to make it work, would have tried everything to do right by me and more importantly by our son. But we both know it wouldn't have worked out. We already knew that by the end of that night. Too much has happened and I know the fault is my own for hurting you the way I did 'for the job'. I don't regret taking the job, it's important work after all and I told you as much that night, I do however regret hurting you (and Jack). We were friends, more like family but... well, you know what I mean, we had this conversation before._

_Point is, despite everything that happened between us, you would have tried and I couldn't have that. It would have made us both unhappy in the long run and where would that leave our son?_

_That's why I decided to keep the secret for the time being to try and figure out what it is that I really want. And I'm fully aware that it's yet another selfish decision because I'm not asking what you might want. I suppose you'll be angry with me and for good reason but let me explain._

_This past year, all the way through my pregnancy and the months after that, when he needed what only a mother could provide, I tried to live a civilian life, keeping my head down, working a desk job at the agency as long as I was able to and I have been miserable, Angus. You know me better than most, you know I'm not suited for that and you also know that I never intended to become a mother. God knows we fought about that often enough and those fights might also have influenced my decision to go undercover back then. Don't get me wrong, I could never regret giving birth to this wonderful boy, not for one second, but I cannot be his mother. I need different things in my life and he deserves so much more. He deserves a loving father who can teach him how to become a great man and who can explain the world to him. He deserves an uncle who can show him the beauty of animated movies and make him the best pancakes in the world for breakfast. He deserves a grandfather who will always be there for him no matter what, who will play with him and won't be afraid to make a fool of himself just to make him smile. And, although I only met her briefly, I'm sure he's also going to have an aunt for any and all questions concerning girls he doesn't want to talk to you about. (Not to mention kick-ass IT support which might come in handy once he hits puberty.)_

Mac chuckled softly at that. Nikki might have made questionable decisions in the past but she did have a point there. He rubbed a hand over his slightly burning eyes before he was able to continue reading.

 

_What I'm saying is, he deserves a family, as thrown together and dysfunctional as it might be, that's who you are: a family. And a damn good one at that, the best this little boy could wish for in my opinion._

_This leads me to the heart of the matter. I've talked a lot about what our son deserves but not about him yet. The little blue-eyed sunshine I'm giving over in your loving care, is called David Harry MacGyver._

_I named him after both of our grandfathers because I know how much you loved yours and how big a part in your life he had been and because I wanted to honour the memory of the one person of my family I never got to meet because he gave his life protecting our country. I figured, even if you weren't an active part of this decision, it's one you can agree on._

_David was born healthy in the evening of October 1st, 2016 weighing almost 8 pounds at a height of 20.5 inches and has been growing steadily ever since. It wasn't easy, those first few weeks with him but we made it to the other side just fine knowing -well at least I did- that a bright future lies ahead of him with you._

_Walking away isn't going to be quite as easy as one would expect for someone who decided right from the start to do so, but it's for the best. I know you'd be arguing this point, knowing from experience how bad it is to grow up without both your parents. But, Angus, there is a difference. That your mother died, that was a cruel turn of fate but your father left you alone with only your grandfather, for god knows what reason. I wouldn't go if I wasn't absolutely sure that David would still grow up with a complete family even without me in his life. And I'm not saying that I don't want to be in his life entirely ever, I'm saying that I can't be a good and proper mother to him now. I trust your instincts, always have, you will know when the time is right to tell him about me and why I left and if he decides he wants me in his life, I'm sure you'll find a way to make contact and I promise I won't deny him. Despite what it might look like, I do love him with all my heart. Enough to let him go._

_This being said, it's time for me to wrap up this letter. Don't come looking for me now, Angus. From the moment I'll leave David at your door for Bozer to find, Nikki Carpenter will vanish from this earth. I took another assignment going into deep cover. The less you know the better. Just know this, everything you'll ever need for David, birth certificates, legal papers, medical records and so on, I left for you in the other envelope, additionally I opened an account in David's name where there will be monthly deposits for him from me. Those papers you'll find in there as well. There are failsafes in place with my handlers at the CIA that should ever something happen to me, you'll be informed about it and should the time come that David does want to see me, all you have to do is contact them in his name and they will reach out to me._

_Again, Angus, I'm really sorry for not telling you and not being able to at least talk to you eye to eye about this now but it's the best solution for everyone involved. I do love the both of you and I KNOW you'll be a great dad!_

_Good-bye Angus MacGyver and give my best to the rest of the family._

_Love, Nikki_

_PS: If David gets fussy and doesn't go to sleep at night try reading 'No matter what' to him, that usually does the trick. I'll leave the book in his diaper bag. In case it doesn't though, cradle him against your chest and play Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy', that has alway sent him into dream land so far. (And I'm sure Jack 'Die Hard is the best movie ever made' Dalton will get a right kick out of this one.)_

 

Mac huffed a laugh that sounded more like a strangled sob even to his own ears. It was a lot to process. Everything about this situation and this letter made a lot of sense, it was very 'Nikki'. It was true that some of their worst fights during their relationship had been about their very different ideas on how their future would look like. Nikki had always wanted to stay in the Intelligence business. Marriage she might have compromised on, but she had always drawn the line at starting a family together. Her team was her family and that was all she needed she always said. And it was a sentiment Mac understood. The team was his only family after all. But that hadn't changed his imagination of maybe settling down at some point even if he was scared of messing up being a father since he hadn't had such a good example himself. But despite everything he had always known that he would try his best and he would never just walk out on a possible child, that alone would make him a better father than James MacGyver had been and that was a solace to him.

 

Plus he had Jack. True, they were more like brothers most of the time but sometimes, especially in recent years, Jack had taken on the role of a father figure for him when it was needed as well. Mac had attributed that mostly to Riley joining their team, who definitely saw Jack as a father figure most of the time and since they both were of a similar age, the lines blurred more for him and Jack as well now. That made Nikki's assumption that Jack would be more like a grandfather than an uncle for David quite reasonable.

 

That however didn't help him with figuring out what the hell he was supposed to do now.

 

~*~

 

"You think he's alright?" Bozer asked softly from his place by the window where he kept an eye on his best friend.

 

"I kind of doubt it, put yourself in his shoes, you would be floored as well. But it's Mac who we're talking about, he'll figure it out and we're going to help him." Jack replied, his attention resting on the baby and his restless squirming in front of him.

 

An insistent ringing interrupted their conversation and Riley looked up wide eyed.

"It's Matty..."

 

Quickly Jack held out his hand, giving the young woman a half-smile that said _'let me take care of it, I've got this'_.

"Dalton?"

 

"Jack! Where the hell are you? I've got a mission for you but my agents suddenly disappeared on me, I want an explanation, Dalton! And why are you answering Riley's phone?" Matty all but yelled at him that Jack instinctively pulled the phone back a little at the volume.

 

"Well Matty, that's actually kind of an interesting story but I'm afraid we won't be available for any kind of mission for now, sorry. But I'm sure you do have very capable agents you can send out instead." Jack said in a light, matter-of-fact tone of voice, completely ignoring Matty's last question.

 

The man knew their director a long time and could vividly imagine how Matty was working very hard to keep her composure right now. When she did, her voice was almost sweet.

"Care to explain to me, *why* my best team of agents suddenly decided to be 'unavailable'? Just so I know why I shouldn't fire the whole lot of you right this second? This better be good, Dalton!" she demanded.

 

"Uh..." Jack thought for a moment about that. "I think it might be better if I show you the reason, that probably is quicker than trying to convince you. Just a second, sending the picture now." he pulled the phone away, opened the camera app and snapped a picture of the little one. They all knew the moment Matty had opened the picture.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed.

 

"You might want to watch you language, you're on speaker and there are innocent ears around as you can see." Jack teased.

 

"What? Oh my god, you're serious right now... why exactly are you in possession of a small child that literally looks like Baby Einstein?" she asked.

 

"Probably because it's his as far as we know. I mean... those eyes can't lie, right? As for everything else, I can't tell you that, Matty. The little one appeared on their doorstep, Bozer found him and called us back. There was a letter which will probably shed some light on the situation that Mac's currently reading outside. We can let you know when we know more but given the circumstances I doubt going on a mission is an option at the moment." the older agent explained.

 

"Yeah, no... you're right, a mission is out of the question, especially one in Chernobyl... alright..." she sighed and Jack would swear Matty was rubbing her forehead right about now. "I'll go and brief another team on this and hope for the best. Keep me posted in the meantime, I'll come over as soon as I can as well."

 

"Will do, Matty. And thanks!" Jack said, honestly grateful before handing the phone back to Riley.

 

As if the baby had waited for the call to end, he chose that moment to finally break down in a heartbreaking wail.

 

Jack had a big family and handled a good bunch of babies over time which was lucky because he wasn't afraid to quickly unstrap the child and pick him up, softly shushing him while Bozer and Riley watched helplessly.

 

~*~

 

Mac was reading the letter a third time, still trying to find his equilibrium again with the situation when he heard the helpless cry from inside. His heart clenched painfully at the sound and every instinct in him urged him to go and make sure his son was alright. It seemed his heart had already accepted the child the moment Mac laid eyes on him, even if his brain was still struggling with the information.

 

He sprang to his feet and hurried back inside.

"What's happening?" he asked, his eyes directed pleadingly at Jack who had the crying baby in his arms, swaying softly from side to side.

 

Jack took a second to take in the state Mac was in. Obviously still shaken but a lot steadier than before, the eyes red-rimmed with tears and... yes, there it was, the instinctual need to help and take care in his eyes. He smiled. Mac might not have known that he became a father until half an hour ago but the instinct to protect what was his had kicked in big time.

 

Carefully he handed the still whimpering baby over to Mac, discreetly adjusting his hold until he was cradling him properly.

"I'm not entirely sure, buddy, but I would guess a fresh diaper wouldn't be such a bad idea, the little man does smell a little rank... and I wouldn't be surprised if he was hungry as well... isn't that right, huh?" Jack suggested, making a face at the finally calming baby, startling another laugh from him.

 

Mac couldn't help but laugh himself. Not because of the expression on Jack's face but because of how spot on Nikki's assumption about him had been.

 

"Right... that sounds probable... okay, a fresh diaper it is, never done that before but how hard can it be, huh David?" Mac turned his head to be able to look at his son who had found the collar of Mac's shirt and was now happily drenching it in drool.

 

The other three shared a quick look at Mac's mention of the name but neither of them commented on it just yet. Taking care of the baby was more important for the moment.

 

"For your sake, I hope you're right, bro." Bozer grinned, grabbing the strap of the bag, holding it out to Mac. "But then, if someone can figure it out, it should be you, right?"

 

"Yeah, he's right Mac. But hey, there are bottles in this bag too, how about Bozer and I take care of that one in the meantime. I mean, food is kind of his forte, anyway." Riley suggested, smiling as well. The situation was completely surreal but kind of nice as well.

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea, you two do that..." Jack pulled out a bottle and a box of powdered formula, handing them to a surprised Bozer. "... and we take care of the diaper. Come on buddy, I can walk you through that one..." He steered Mac back to his bedroom, ignoring Riley's teasing comment about how their roles got suddenly reversed.

 

True to his word, Jack easily guided Mac through the process with short and precise instructions, sharing what knowledge he had on the matter and on what to look for to make sure the child stayed happy and healthy.

 

When the baby was back in his clothes and obviously a lot more comfortable again if the bright smile was anything to go by, Mac just knelt in front of his bed and watch his son in wonder.

 

"You alright, buddy?" Jack asked softly.

 

The blond turned his head to catch the eye of his partner.

"I don't know, Jack. It's... it's a lot to take in at the moment and I honestly have no clue what to do and what to expect right now. I mean, this isn't the kind of situation I can improvise my way out of. There will be a lot of improvising in the future, I suppose but... well..." he looked back at the baby, watching in fascination how he curled his tiny hand around one of Mac's fingers and held on with surprising strength for such a small being.

 

"Yes, that's true but believe me kid, even if you had known before and had tried to prepare yourself, you would be just as clueless now. I've seen it a couple of times before, I guess it's just how it is. You probably know that better than most, knowing the theory is one thing but the real thing is something else entirely. But I know that you'll do great. Not to mention that you're not alone in this, understand?"

 

"Yeah, I know, Jack... thank you for that. I mean, I never knew how to express my gratitude for what you've done for me ever since we met before, this just adds to the list. So, honestly: Thank you, for everything!"

 

"Don't mention it, Mac. When it comes down to it, you probably did more for me anyway. This isn't some balance you need to keep even. It's what family does. Now let's go back, Bozer and Riley should have the bottle ready for... David?" he said, a little questioningly and Mac nodded. "For David because this little munchkin sure must be hungry now. And then we'll talk more..."

 

The older had been right, the bottle was ready when they returned to the living room area, the temperature perfectly adjusted already. Riley's computer stood on the counter what suggested that the other two had researched first to make sure they didn't mess up.

 

Jack watched how Mac tried to figure out the best position on his own before he, without comment again, gently adjusted Mac's hands.

 

"Alright, now that the more immediate issues are taken care of... I'm dying to know, bro, what's in the letter..." Bozer finally asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

 

Mac licked his lips, his gaze on his happily drinking son.

"Well... it... I mean... it basically was a confirmation of what we already knew. This is David Harry MacGyver, my son. As surprising as it might be. I'm sure you all know me well enough to take a really well educated guess as to who his mother might be. To cut a long story short, it's Nikki. Over a year ago, as we all remember well, we reunited for one last mission to take down Thornton after Nikki revealed herself as an CIA agent. Up until today, I was under the impression that the only thing that came out of that night was the realization that too much had happened between us for there to be even the smallest chance for a shared future. Now I know that I was wrong. What you might or might not know is that during the last six months of our relationship before Lake Como we fought quite frequently because... you see, Nikki never wanted children. And all she wants now is for David to have a family..."

 

As he concluded his story, the baby also finished up his meal. Theoretically Mac knew what he should be doing now but he had no idea how to get it done. His dilemma was quickly solved when Jack pulled a small piece of cloth out of the diaper bag, threw it over his own shoulder and gently took the baby from Mac's arms with a smile.

 

Gratefully, the blond watch his friend and then pulled out the letter.

"I suppose her letter explains it best, I just want you to understand, as selfish as all this might sound, I know she had his best interest at heart."

 

Mac handed the letter to Bozer who started reading it out loud while he opened the other envelope, carefully studying every sheet of paper that held information about David. He also found a tracking receipt for some oversized shipment that was due the next day. The blond could only guess but he assumed that Nikki probably had sent the necessities of baby equipment she must have had the past months but wouldn't need anymore now. He would wait for that and then come up with a list of things he would need. The idea of shopping already gave him a headache though.

 

"Well, she's got the 'cool uncle' part right for sure..." Bozer said at the end.

 

"Uh Bozer, I don't think there was anything about 'cool' in this letter..." Riley teased, didn't comment further however. She hadn't known Nikki really, only met her briefly on that specific mission and she certainly could understand her reasoning to some degree but still couldn't help but resent her for her decision to leave her own son behind.

 

One look at Jack told her that he was thinking the same thing and he probably had a couple of choice words for Nikki in his head which he would probably address with Mac at some point but for now he kept his mouth shut because there were more important matters to take care of. (She also suspected that the notion of becoming David's grandfather filled him with enough happiness for now that he could push aside everything else for another day, even if he might argue about how he was too young to be a grandfather later on.)

 

Jack held on to the child for a little bit longer after burping him but when David started yawning more and more he decided to hand him back over to Mac.

 

Of course that's when the door bell rang and Mac looked up, startled.

"That's probably Matty..." Riley said, getting to her feet to open the door.

 

The small woman followed Riley into the living area, observing the scene and zeroing in on her genius agent.

"Dear god, right next to each other, he looks even more like you than in the picture... congratulations blondie..." she said, looking more closely at the baby who looked right back at her with sleepy but curious eyes.

"Thank you Matty. May I introduce you to David Harry MacGyver, my son." Mac grinned, but his voice belied the awe he still felt about the fact.

 

Matty's expression softened significantly, nodding at the blond.

 

"David, this is Matty, she's part of your family now, too." he whispered softly.

 

"In the grand scheme of things... if Bozer and Riley are uncle and aunt, and I'm going to be dear granddad... I suppose, you'll be..." Jack started and Matty instantly fixed him with a hard glare.

 

"Say it, Dalton, I dare you to." she said in an eerily calm tone.

 

"Whatever you say, grandma!" he smirked brightly.

 

"Dalton!" she hissed but it really had no heat behind the word as they all started to laugh at Jack's comment while David finally fell asleep.

 

Mac looked around at his little family, nodding to himself. He didn't know how exactly but this would work out just fine somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I'm open for song recommendations. Share the music, share the love, guys!


End file.
